Felsőbbrendű Ember
by TheWhiteDemon
Summary: "I just can't be your Superman Lizzy." They want to save each other; they really do. It's just some things aren't meant to be. Rated M for language and an almost lemon in the begining.


**Okay, so I LOVE PrusHun, and I don't know why, but this song reminds me of them. This isn't my usual headcannon, just a plot bunny. Hope you like :D **

**Okay, so backstory time! They're both substance abusers and Lizzy is coming out of a very tough divorce. Gilbo is just a little fucked up 'cause of the substance in his system.**

**Oh, and I don't own. I am just a lowly writer. Unfortunately :'(**

* * *

><p><em>Cause, I know you want me baby, I think I want you too<em>

The room was dark and heat radiated from the two.

_"I think I love you baby", I think I love you too  
>I'm here to save you girl, come be in Shady's world<br>I want to grow together, let's let our love unfurl_

Their tounges explored each other's mouths as their hips grinded against each other. They both had a thin layer of sweat over their bodies

_You know you want me baby, you know I want you too  
>They call me superman, i'm here to rescue you<br>I want to save you girl, come be in Shady's world  
>"Ooooh boy you drive me crazy", bitch you make me hurl...<em>

Elizaveta kissed his neck and started to suck on his collar bone. He let out a growl and them put her arms up against the wooden headboard. She closed her eyes as she moaned in pleasure, but then she opened her eyes and gasped in pain

_Superman ain't savin' shit, girl you can jump on Shady's dick  
>Straight from the hip, cut to the chase, I tell a muthafuckin' slut, to her face<em>

"Don't you fucking mark me," Gilbert said as he roughly bit down on her right breast, making it bleed lightly. Elizabeta thrashed under him, as she tried to escape his grasp, but with little success. Gilbert laughed

_Don't put out, i'll put you out, won't get out, i'll push you out  
>Puss blew out, poppin' shit, wouldn't piss on fire to put you out<br>Am I too nice, buy you ice, bitch if you died, I wouldn't buy you life  
>What you tryin' to be my new wife, what you Mariah, fly through twice...<em>

"Let me go," she yelled. He complined, but pushed her back against the bed. "Your so fucking stupid," he told her, "You think I like you, don't you? Dumb bitch, you would think that!"

_Don't get me wrong, I love these ho's  
>It's no secret, everybody knows<br>Yeah we fucked, bitch so what, that's about as far as your buddy goes  
>We'll be friends, i'll call you again, i'll chase you around every bar you attend<br>Never know what kind of car i'll be in, we'll see how much you'll be partying then  
>You don't want that, neither do I, I don't want to flip when I see you with guys<br>Too much pride, between you and I  
>Not a jealous man, but females lie<br>But I guess that's just what sluts do, how could it ever be just us two  
>I'd never love you enough to trust you, we just met and I just fucked you...<em>

Little tears pricked at the couners of her eyes. He laughed again. "You know I'd control you, right? I would never treat you good enough. It's too, different Lizzy; we're too different." "Your wrong Gil," she tells him, "I know you!"

_First off you don't know Marshall, at all so don't grow partial  
>That's ammo for my arsenal, i'll slap you off that barstool<br>There goes another lawsuit, leave handprints all across you  
>Good Lordy whoadie, you must be gone off that water bottle<br>Don't touch what you can't grab, end up with two backhands  
>Put anthrax on a tampax, and slap you till you can't stand<br>Girl you just blew your chance, don't mean to ruin your plans_

The sound of that slapped ringed in her ears and her cheek burned. "You don't know a single thing about me Elizaveta," his voice had an acidy tone in it, "Don't assume you know me bitch! You know what your problem is? You want what you can't have. You really are drunk are you? You just blew what little chance you had with me bitch!"

_Maybe i'll love you one day, maybe we'll someday grow  
>Till then just sit your drunk ass on that fuckin' runway ho'...<em>

Tears ran down her cheek as she covered her face and body in shame. She felt his rough hands cup her face. They pulled away at her hands and brought her gaze onto his. "Liz," he said, "Maybe on day, things can be like we wanted it to be, but not now. We're both too fucked up for this."

_Cause I can't be your Superman  
>Can't be your Superman<br>Can't be your Superman  
>Can't be your Superman<br>I can't be your Superman  
>Can't be your Superman<br>Can't be your Superman  
>Your Superman, your Superman...<em>

He brought her close to him and she cried in his arms as his voice ringed into her ears. "I just can't be your Superman Lizzy."

* * *

><p><strong>Felsőbbrendű Ember=Superman-Hungarinan<strong>

**I feed off of your reviews. Please feed me :)**


End file.
